Face Time
Face Time is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 2, 2013. Synopsis Wayne returns to Rosewood from his tour due to the issues with Family Services. He greets Emily and Pam solemnly and Emily goes to school. Outside the school, Caleb and Hanna talk. Caleb tells Hanna about the missing gun from Tom Marin's drawer, saying that it was a .38. He says that if the police find out that Darren Wilden was shot with a .38, it is most likely that Ashley killed Wilden. Hanna dismisses what he says, saying that she just wants to forget it all. Hanna goes over to Spencer and Aria and demands that Spencer talk to Melissa about the mask. Spencer says that all the mask proves is that Melissa was at the maskmaker's studio, but Hanna wants Spencer to talk to Melissa before she leaves town. Emily joins them and tells the girls that her father is home because "A" called Family Services on her family. Aria is concerned her family is next. Meanwhile, Gabriel Holbrook and his partner, Lt. Linda Tanner, watch the girls from their parked car. Lt. Tanner wonders aloud what it is about these 4 pretty girls that attracts so many corpses. The bell rings and the girls all go inside. At lunch, Emily expresses her worries over her issues with Family Services. Spencer asks Aria how Jake is doing, and she says that he is fine. Hanna asks her about Ella going to Austria with Zack, and Aria says that she thinks so and hopes that "A" doesn’t have a passport. Later that day, Spencer sits with her mom and Melissa at The Brew. Melissa and Veronica talk about Melissa going to either San Francisco or London, and after some curt responses from Spencer, Veronica tells her to stop being jealous of Melissa. Spencer tells them that she hasn’t been accepted to UPenn, which Veronica doesn't believe at first, until Melissa remarks Spencer doesn't seem to be joking. Then Veronica suggests that Melissa helps get her in and that Spencer graciously accept her sister's help. Hanna visits her mom at the bank and finds Lt. Tanner and Holbrook inspecting Darren Wilden’s safety deposit box. They find thousands of dollars in cash, two passports - one American, one Canadian, as well as a gun stashed in the box. The detectives question if it was Wilden's "drop gun," but refrain from jumping to conclusions about Wilden's integrity. Lt. Tanner questions Ashley about who would have escorted Wilden to his box when he came in. Ashley said it would have been her if she were working that day. Lt. Tanner then tries to get Ashley to admit she had already seen the contents of the box, but Ashley remains silent and Lt. Tanner clarifies her meaning. The detectives take the entire box and its contents as evidence and Lt. Tanner asks if she can take a butterscotch on their way out. That night, Spencer and Emily talk on the phone about questioning Melissa, and Spencer notes that if they want Melissa to provide any answers, then they need some type of “leverage.” Spencer is multitasking; searching for the current whereablouts of Toby's mom's doctor at Radley. Emily hears her mom and dad talking about the issues with Family Services and say that they know that Emily is lying to them. The next day, Emily meets with Dr. Vargas and asks him if he spoke to Family Services. He said that he did and she tells him that there is no problem at home and that he should take back whatever he said. Dr. Vargas doesn’t seem to believe her and as she is about to leave, he tells her that the x-ray for her shoulder shows a partial tear in her rotator cuff. He says that if it doesn’t heal, she might need surgery, and that the outcome for athletes like her is unpredictable. Hanna sees Lt. Tanner sitting on a park bench and decides to talk to her. She tells her about Melissa meeting up with Wilden on his boat in Cape May a few times, when Lt. Tanner turns the tables and begins questioning her about how many times Hanna has spoken to Wilden over the past year or so. As she struggles to find an answer, Caleb shows up and he and Hanna start to leave. Lt. Tanner tells Hanna not to worry and that they will finish their “little talk” later. Caleb warns Hanna about Lt. Tanner and Holbrook, telling her that they are the “real deal," unlike the Rosewood PD. Hanna says that she will protect her mother no matter what she did. Spencer finds out that Dr. Louis Palmer now resides at a medical clinic outside Saratoga, NY and tells Toby. Toby decides to visit him without calling first in the case that Palmer wouldn't want to talk to him and tells Spencer to stay because she has to deal with Melissa. Spencer, Emily and Aria meet up at the Brew and Spencer tells them that she wants to find out what Melissa does when she comes face to face with her mask. Will she go to Shana for some reason, straight to the mask-maker, or somewhere else? Emily then sees Paige and goes to talk to her. Emily tells Paige about what the doctor said about her shoulder, and that she won’t be able to swim any time soon. The girls embrace. Aria goes out with Jake. As they are walking through town, Malcolm, Ezra's son, runs up to them. Malcom asks why Aria doesn't come over anymore. She awkwardly makes an excuse then tells Malcolm to go back inside the bookstore before his parents start to worry. Jake asks who's Ezra, and Aria casually answers he's just one of her teachers. Aria tells Jake about Ezra, and how she and he were dating while Ezra was her teacher and everythat that happened after. Jake tells her that she needs to figure out what she really wants even though she insists she and Ezra are finished. Aria asks him if she can call him sometime, and Jake says yes. Toby visits Louis Palmer at the medical clinic outside Saratoga to question him about his mom’s supposed suicide. At first Dr. Palmer is very compassionate and understanding towards Toby, recalling fond memories of Marion. Dr. Palmer tells Toby that the “air was too heavy” for Marion and that she just couldn’t take it. When he repeats this sentiment a second and third time, Toby realizes that Palmer is suffering from some form of dementia and is delusional. He is not a doctor at this clinic; he is a patient. As Toby leaves, Palmer tells him to tell his mom not to see “that blonde girl” anymore, because the air was wrong around her. Hanna confronts Ashley about Wilden’s safety deposit box. She says she has been temporarily restricted from accessing the safety deposit boxes. Hanna wants to know if the detectives who visited her earlier told the bank to restrict her access, but Ashley is afraid to ask in case the answer is yes. She doesn't want her workplace to know she may be the suspect in a murder case. Hanna tells her that she knows she was in Rosewood the night Wilden was killed, and Ashley finally admits it. That night, Aria and Spencer plant the mask inside of Melissa’s suitcase and spy on her. Melissa pours herself a glass of wine, then notices the luggage oddly in the living room. She finds the mask inside and looks around worried. She leaves the house quickly and Aria and Spencer follow right behind her. Meanwhile, Emily speaks with her parents. They question her about how she got the injury on her shoulder, and she refuses to tell them how it happened. Things begin to escalate and Emily tells them that she visited Dr. Vargas. Her dad tells her not to see that man and asks if things are happening again (meaning the messages from "A" or any sort of bullying). Emily yells that she doesn’t know and runs out of the house. At Hanna’s house, Lt. Tanner and Holbrook visit to question Ashley. Hanna and Caleb lie that she isn’t home and two cops leave. Ashley looks down from upstairs and turns away while Caleb and Hanna hug. Aria and Spencer follow Melissa directly to Hector's shop, and they see Melissa dragging a large sack out of the shop. Spencer decides to follow Melissa while Aria goes into the shop to keep an eye on Hector. Aria walks into the shop and goes into the back room where all of the molds and masks are. She finds a whole shelf of Ali masks, and confronts Hector about them. He tries to make her leave, but finally gives up, saying that he kept the castings because Ali’s face was so beautiful. Aria asks if Ali ever came to the shop with someone else, and Hector says that she did once. In Hector's flashback, we see Ali demanding Hector give her the money he owes her. He hasn't been paid yet, so he doesn't have the money for Ali, but she is desperate and tells him to give her whatever he has on him and they can call it square. He hands her some money not even close to the amount he actually owes her, but Ali doesn't care. She just asks what the fastest way is to get to Route 30. He gives her the directions and she runs out, jumping into a mysterious black car. Hector says that he couldn’t see the driver. This flashback takes place the summer Ali disappeared. Aria asks Hector why Melissa was here, and he says that she wanted to know about the Ali masks so he made her the same deal as he did with Emily - her face in exchange for information. Spencer confronts Melissa, who is breaking the castings of her face and throwing them into the lake. Melissa is upset with Spencer for putting the mask in her bag and following her and tries to run, but Spencer blocks the way. She asks Melissa about the Halloween train, and Melissa realizes that it was Mona Vanderwaal who had on the Ali mask that night. It is revealed that Melissa asked Shana where someone could get a mask like that, so she went to Hector’s. Melissa says she wanted to know when the Ali mask was made. She says that she doesn’t know if Ali is alive or not and wondered if Ali had the mask made after she disappeared. Spencer asks Melissa if she tried to kill her on the Halloween train, but Melissa says that it was Wilden who tried to kill her. It is revealed that Melissa and the others were afraid of Wilden, and Wilden was blackmailing them to do his bidding, and that someone else was telling Wilden to do these things, and that Melissa didn’t know Spencer was going to get hurt before she got on the train. Spencer says that it was probably because it was more important to kill Garrett and asks Melissa why she didn’t warn her. Melissa yells at Spencer, saying that she has been protecting Spencer ever since before it started, not clarifying what “it” is. Melissa says that she sent Jenna and Shana over to the lodge in order to find out who the girls were going to meet because she was suspicious that it was Ali, and that Wilden showed up and started the fire. Spencer asks Melissa if she killed Detective Wilden, but Melissa doesn’t answer. She tells her to "let it go." Emily visits Paige at the pool and tells her about what is going on with her family and how she is worried that she will never be able to swim again. Paige tells her that everything will be okay and walks her home. Aria finds Spencer on the pier where she is throwing the remaining Melissa masks into the water. Spencer tells Aria Melissa is gone. At Emily's house, it is discovered that someone called the police on her family about a domestic disturbance. Emily tells the police that there was a misunderstanding while Paige looks on concerned. Spencer and Aria go back to the Hastings house to look for Melissa, but she is gone. They get a text from "A" saying that Melissa is not part of the "A-Team." Hanna shows up and tells them she thinks that her mom killed Detective Wilden and that "A" knows it. In the final shot, we see that "A" has fished the broken masks out of the lake and is now gluing them back together. Trivia * Prep for this episode and 4x03 began on March 22, 2013. * The read-through was on April 2, 2013. * Filming for this episode and 4x03 began on April 4, 2013 and ended on April 22, 2013. Title and Background *The phrase "face time" has multiple meanings that could be referenced in the episode: **The amount of time one spends appearing on television. **Time spent in a face-to-face meeting with someone. **To 'face time' could also be used as an expression to say 'One faces time in jail'. *It likely refers to Alison face mask that Mona used in "This Is A Dark Ride." *FaceTime is also a video chatting app for Apple computers. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields * Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler * Jed Rees as Hector Lime * Joseph Zinsman as Robert Vargas * Nick Tate as Louis Palmer Quotes Featured Music *"So Here We Are" by Bloc Party (Toby and Spencer, and Paige and Emily, talk) *"Weird Dreams" by Carina Round (Alison demands money from Hector) *"These Days" by Casey Hurt '''(the girls talk at the Brew) *"Explaining To Do" by '''Trent Dabbs (Spencer talks to Melissa and her mom about college) Gallery PLLS04E04-01.jpg PLLS04E04-02.jpg PLLS04E04-03.jpg PLLS04E04-04.jpg PLLS04E04-05.jpg PLLS04E04-06.jpg PLLS04E04-07.jpg PLLS04E04-08.jpg PLLS04E04-09.jpg 25B79813-BBB4-4F3F-B5E6-1CD00C0F356A.JPG CD3D40B0-9D12-4091-B137-AFE10520625A.JPG 50451CC9-4F00-49F3-9C50-6006558A77CA.JPG E57C45FD-7AD3-4231-B2BF-A347EFB171D6.JPG 99C05C40-D8A3-45A9-BAFD-B274E23ABC20.JPG 4384643C-CD6E-45A1-AADB-D36258013615.JPG EE639AEC-9BA0-4C40-9A3D-4BF66DF00888.JPG 40148935-8CE5-4176-B378-0D0B5992DA67.PNG A098FD33-2E82-49F6-B746-13CAC7E1872F.PNG 408999EE-447C-4FA6-B770-65917224E759.PNG 89FDAE00-97FD-44DB-B4B5-A02E90837668.PNG B4CC88D0-A4CB-4CF5-B898-0526EA9CBB6C.PNG F2BE3653-CE32-4BA7-86C0-BDBFD1E03E3A.PNG 40431ADF-F510-47DA-B61A-AF40520587BC.JPG 7DE4532B-8637-4EF3-A11A-A9BF130558B9.JPG D7C37853-6768-401E-8ED5-55D037B84C71.JPG|''Italic text'' 732013-34742-PM-1372883688.jpg 4x4 Face-Time.jpg Jakeriakiss404.jpg Jakeria404.jpg Jakeriapic2.jpg PLL Face time.png Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:4A Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family